Pure Magïck
by Jessi3
Summary: Everything was fine and everyone was happy with their lives, but what will happen when Andy appear in front their doors? How will Prue react? Will she get to have the second chance? Or will his presence has a purpose behind it, and what if that was to des


~   
"Pheebes, are you sure this is the right place?" Prue yelled out into the open cornfield. The three sisters were standing in the middle of the field that was seems like a maze.   
"I don't know! This is what I saw in premonition," Phoebe looked around in puzzlement. Even she herself wasn't sure about what she saw. She knew that it had something to do with a cornfield, and this is the only cornfield in San Francisco.   
"Then where is the sucking blood vampire slash demon?" Piper asked.   
"Did you see something else different? I mean we have been searching for more than an hour and found nothing and I have a very important appointment with a client," Prue was getting impatient. Maybe her sister had a wrong premonition or she interpreted wrong, but such thing had never happened before.   
"Leo and I have a lunch date today, and I do NOT want to be late just because we are wild goose chasing some demon. I'm tired of saying 'I'm sorry' to him," Piper complained.  
Phoebe turned to her sisters and gave them a dull look, "Look, I have a very very special date with Cole today, and I'm not complaining. Why are you guys getting so grouchy all of a sudden?"   
"Maybe because we have been standing here for more than an hour, the heat is getting to me, and not to mention I'm sweating like a pig and my new top getting all dirty by these corns," Prue gave Phoebe a fake smile as they kept on searching while complaining to Phoebe.   
"If I don't see any sucking blood monster soon…. (grit her teeth) I'm gonna get pretty mad!" Piper controlled herself from yelling. She sighed and continued, "I guess I should have another one of those 'I'm sorry Leo, but I can't help it' crap again."   
"Usually I'm the one that's whiny, but I guess I have been replaced," Phoebe joked with a cynical smile. She looked and glanced around the field. Everywhere there's corn, to the left, right, back, and ahead, all corn. How the hell can she find a demon in such place? This is so damn wrong, Phoebe thought, could her power slowly decrease? But how could that happen… Her thoughts grew and while thinking she suddenly caught something with her sharp eyes. "There!" Phoebe yelled for her sisters attention and pointed to a focused direction and her sisters immediately turned to it.   
Piper looked upward, to the sky, and said, "Thank you, thank you!"   
Prue smiled, "Finally…!"   
The demon was about to sink its teeth into the neck of the farmer when he felt pain on his back. The three of them jumped into action, but Phoebe was already quick to battle; she gave one of her powerful kick on his back. He immediately staggered back and the victim was out of his reach. Piper ran to the man and pulled him aside for their easier chance of fighting.   
"Hehehe, you're about to meet your doom" Phoebe smiled.   
The demon gasped and said huskily, "The Charmed Ones."   
"That's our name and killing you, is our game," Prue said as she tilted her head to the side with a grin.   
"Pheebes, the spell, the spell. Get it out," Piper said hurriedly, reaching her hand out, expecting to get the piece of paper that has the incantation in it.   
Phoebe grinned, "I wanna have some fun first." Without further ado, the energetic Phoebe lunged forward with her kicks and punches, leaving her sisters to looking after her.   
"Pheebes!!!!!!" Piper yelled out.  
Prue sighed, "No use. It's gonna take forever."   
Piper sobbed, "I have a date with Leo!!!"   
"And I have an important meeting with a client," Prue said.   
Piper scorched an eyebrow and eyed her suspiciously, " (cross her arms) I thought last week you said that you don't have work today. (smile and turned to face her sister) Prue…"   
"Hehehe… oops…" Prue laughed nervously.   
Piper smirked, "No wonder you borrowed Pheebes's new high heels. Is there something going on that Phoebe and I need to be informed on?"   
Prue gave a weak smile, "No… nothing…"   
"Is that your final answer?" Piper teased while trying to sound like Regis on the Millionaire show.   
Phoebe was in the faded in the background, but her sisters can hear the kicks and punches and not to mention the groaning and moaning of the demon.   
All of a sudden, Phoebe ran back to her sisters and asked, "What final answer?" she was still moving her legs like a boxer and moved side to side.   
"Can we vanquish him already?!" Piper yelled.  
  
Phoebe stopped jumping and stood rooted, "All right, all right. Let's do it." She took out a piece of crumbled paper in her pocket and unfolded it.   
"What did you do to it? Put it through a thousand washing machines and back?" Prue asked in disbelief. Phoebe just wrote it this morning and the paper was still fresh and new, now the pieces of paper are falling apart.   
"How should I know? Let's start before he gets away." Phoebe looked at the demon, but it seemed that he couldn't really anywhere since he was really poorly crushed and was still on the ground, moaning in pain.  
The three sisters then started to chant:   
"Where you from  
Powered by the charmed   
Go back to where you come  
And let no one but yourself be harmed." [err… I know it is very terrible, but this is the best I can do with the rhyming business. =)… Please bear with it]   
"Ahh!!!!" the demon roared in pain as his whole body was being burnt to the ground, within seconds, nothing was left in front of them but just the cornfield up ahead.   
Piper sighed, "Finally…. I might actually make it to the restaurant."   
Pushing Piper, Phoebe said, "Yeah yeah. Go back to your Leo!"   
Suddenly a white light flashes and Leo was there in a flesh.   
"Did you call me?" Leo asked, looking at the three sisters and then finally settled his eyes on Phoebe.   
"Very fast service!" Phoebe joked.   
Prue smiled, "What about YOUR delivery service?"   
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked in bewilderment.   
Prue grinned slyly, "Demonstration. Cole! Phoebe is in danger! Phoebe is in danger!"   
The image of Cole's figure suddenly appears and now is standing next to Phoebe with worried eyes.   
"Are you all right?!" Cole's eyes screamed with concern as he scanned Phoebe from head to toes.   
"Hmm… not bad… your express service is even faster than mine," Piper laughed.  
"Don't worry Cole, I'm fine."   
"Are you sure?" he was still not convinced.   
"I'm fine! Now let's go to our special lunch date. I don't want nosy people with us," Phoebe said smugly.   
"Nosy? Like I want to be next to you when you say mushy words and kiss," Prue said.   
"We should get going too, honey," Piper said to Leo.   
Leo nodded. He held onto Piper's hands and transformed into a white light, no longer than one second, they disappeared. By this time, Phoebe and Cole were long gone, leaving Prue by herself in the middle of the field.   
"Hey! What about me?!! How do I get out of here?! Pheebes! Piper!" Prue yelled out into the open air, but it seems that the whistling of the wind was the only answer to her question. She sighed to herself and knew that it would be a long walk back to the car.   
~   



End file.
